


El rey de la cancha

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: La relación de Sugawara con el equipo de Karasuno, y con el propio Kageyama, era de iguales, era sana, alegre y relajada, como si el club no fuese a ningún torneo y como si Suga no tuviese la intención de competir con Kageyama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene sus añitos. De hecho, iba a formar parte de un fic mayor, pero este está en hiatus indefinido (en otras palabras: hay un 93,7% de probabilidades de que no lo escriba), así que como esta parte es autoconclusiva, la subo sola y por lo menos aprovecho algo de lo que escribí.
> 
> Como ya sabemos bien todos, _Haikyuu!!_ no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera sería muy distinto y los protas serían Kenma y Kuroo. Y me lucraría con los personajes, cosa que no hago.

_«When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable.»_

Dean Fujioka: _History Maker_.

* * *

 

            Kageyama nunca había tenido un maestro así. Su entrenador en el colegio solo le enseñó lo más básico (quizá ni siquiera sabía mucho más); el de Kitagawa Daiichi le dio consejos y lo dejó estar porque ya veía su talento. En cuanto a Oikawa, solo él mismo sabía qué rayos se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero el caso es que, mientras coincidieron en el mismo equipo, se negó a enseñarle nada personalmente. Tobio jamás admitiría haber aprendido algo de él por eso, aunque lo hizo por observación.

            (Kageyama estaba seguro de que Oikawa presumiría de ser buen maestro durante años si él dijese que aprendió algo de él).

            Sugawara, por su parte, no tuvo inconveniente en decirle, ya para empezar, que no era tan buen colocador como el propio Kageyama y que aun así quería competir con él por el puesto de titular. Tampoco se cortaba cuando tenía que regañarle, ya fuera por no escucharle o por no hacerle caso (que para los efectos era lo mismo). Entrenar con Sugawara le hacía sentirse como suponía que se sentiría si lo hiciera con su madre: el chico transmitía ternura y le sonreía con algo que parecía cariño, pero a la vez era estricto y le daba órdenes con aún más naturalidad que Daichi.

            Y Kageyama estaba aprendiendo, y bastante además. Le fascinaba poder aprender tanto de alguien que solo le superaba en experiencia. Tampoco le dejó muy indiferente que su compañero le hubiera dicho, textualmente, «ten en cuenta siempre que eres mejor que yo. Yo también quiero aprender de ti».

            Enseñar también era agradable, y más cuando tu alumno era tan agradecido como Sugawara. Tobio entendía que fuese tan bueno en los estudios porque absorbía los conocimientos como si se los bebiera con una pajita, y no podía evitar sonreír siempre que su compañero imitaba, casi a la perfección, cualquier movimiento que él hubiese hecho antes.

            En una semana, Sugawara dejó de ser Sugawara—san y se convirtió en Suga—san, y la primera vez que Kageyama lo llamó así, le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante que su kouhai parpadeó automáticamente por si acaso le hacía daño a los ojos.

            Tobio nunca había tenido un senpai con tanta voluntad de aprender, enseñar y mejorar. Su propia relación con el equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi era (odiaba admitirlo) como la de un rey absoluto con sus súbditos. La de Oikawa no era muy diferente, aunque eso no lo dijera nadie. En cambio, la relación de Sugawara con el equipo de Karasuno, y con el propio Kageyama, era de iguales, era sana, alegre y relajada, como si el club no fuese a ningún torneo y como si Suga no tuviese la intención de competir con Kageyama. Era una relación prácticamente simbiótica, y cuando su senpai, entre risas, le hizo notar cuánto había cambiado desde el principio del curso, Tobio admitió para sí mismo que tenía razón.

            —Has cambiado un montón desde que empezó el curso, ¿sabes? —así se lo dijo, con esa sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara y que daba calor desde la boca del estómago—. A mejor, la verdad. Al principio pensé que ese apodo de «rey» te iba que ni pintado, por lo mandón, pero ahora te va mejor.

            Kageyama lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

            —¿Mejor? ¿Cómo que mejor?

            Sugawara asintió con la cabeza.

            —Pero ahora eres más como los reyes de los cuentos. Ya sabes, esos a los que el pueblo adora porque son justos y agradables.

            Y de repente, ese mote tan odiado de «rey de la cancha» pareció (aunque solo en boca de Sugawara) un halago sincero en vez de la burla cruel que siempre había sido.


End file.
